User blog:AngelsHolocaust/Personal Fanfic: Battle Royale
Class B, Zentoku Girls' High School has been selected for this year's Program. The Students toka.png|(#1) Toka Arishima toto1.png|(#2) Totomi Emoto mizusu.png|(#3) Misuzu Inao Yuzuno.png|(#4) Yuzuno Ishiyo Uzume.png|(#5) Uzume Onna syyy.png|(#6) Sumi Ozawa toshina.png|(#7) Toshina Usako nozomi.png|(#8) Nozomi Kanon izanami.png|(#9) Izanami Kato mku.png|(#10) Miku Kohaku chinami.png|(#11) Chinami Kojima setsuna.png|(#12) Setsuna Konata yae.png|(#13) Yaemi Koneko oujo.png|(#14) Oujo Kozume tak.png|(#15) Takara Sakiko sora.png|(#16) Sora Shizuko Maiko.png|(#17) Maiko Tagane kiyomi.png|(#18) Kiyomi Totsuka toriw.png|(#19) Torii Toyoshima hotoke12.png|(#20) Hotoke Tsukuda okiku.png|(#21) Okiku Nakane souna.png|(#22) Souna Naruhito misora narumi.png|(#23) Misora Narumi azumi.png|(#24) Azumi Hatake shioko.png|(#25) Shioko Fuyumi shiina.png|(#26) Shiina Yuri lili.png|(#27) Lili Yutori l33n.png|(#28) Leena Masako onizuka.png|(#29) Onizuka Michiru erina.png|(#30) Erina Miyuu ishi.png|(#31) Ishi Mizuno zurii.png|(#32) Zuri Murata musume.png|(#33) Musume Royama hanik.png|(#34) Haniko Reizei nara.png|(#35) Nara Wakai Girl #1: Toka Arishima Girl #2: Totomi Emoto Girl #3: Misuzu Inao Girl #4: Yuzuno Ishiyo Girl #5: Uzume Onna Girl #6: Sumi Ozawa Girl #7: Toshina Usako Girl #8: Nozomi Kanon Girl #9: Izanami Kato Girl #10: Miku Kohaku Girl #11: Chinami Kojima Girl #12: Setsuna Konata Girl #13: Yaemi Koneko Girl #14: Oujo Kozume Girl #15: Takara Sakiko Girl #16: Sora Shizuko Girl #17: Maiko Tagane Girl #18: Kiyomi Totsuka Girl #19: Torii Toyoshima Girl #20: Hotoke Tsukuda Girl #21: Okiku Nakane Girl #22: Souna Naruhito Girl #23: Misora Narumi Girl #24: Azumi Hatake Girl #25: Shioko Fuyumi Girl #26: Shiina Yuri Girl #27: Lili Yutori Girl #28: Leena Masako Girl #29: Onizuka Michiru Girl #30: Erina Miyuu Girl #31: Ishi Mizuno Girl #32: Zuri Murata Girl #33: Musume Royama Girl #34: Haniko Reizei Girl #35: Nara Wakai Voyage Girl #30: Erina Miyuu The day has finally arrived, our end of semester class trip. Solely, I have dreaded the thought of it, simply because I just cannot stand my class. Not only are they vulgar and mindless, but they are just truly disturbed. The majority of them anyway. Zentoku is a very small High School, having ten separate classes at the most. Our education system and staff team specifically cater for delinquents, the mentally challenged and pill poppers, so you can imagine the variety of characters that attend. Though it doesn't sound it, the school is surprisingly high-class, if you put the bullying, theft, gossip, blackmailing, harrassment and drug use aside. The teachers have great guidance to those who strive for success, the classrooms are tidy, there's even a neat little library where me and my friends hang out during interval sometimes. But vile bitches like Setsuna Konata and her "gang" destroy all tranquility. Their hobbies include thieving from other students and shops, extortion, tyrannizing innocent people, sleeping with older men, etcetera. I know that they often smoke marijuana and drink alcohol, but I don't think they take any severe drugs. They probably do actually. There's roughly about 12-15 girls in her clique. The ones in my class; Miku Kohaku, Sora Shizuko, Shiina Yuri and Yuzuno Ishiyo. Yaemi Koneko was also apart of their group, but she was kicked out after some hot mess involving Yuzuno's boyfriend. Personally, I think Yaemi has some sort of dirt on Setsuna. Setsuna is not one to spare or give someone a break, she was always ruthless, but for some odd reason she has left Yaemi alone. Since I have don't have money, drugs or anything that Setsuna would want, she too has left me alone. Her friends often side-eye me and make brash remarks about my appearance out of boredom or whatever. Their words have never infected my confidence and I'll never let it. But sometimes, I just wish they would all die. The world would be a better place. Girl #4: Yuzuno Ishiyo Seriously? Our last day of the semester, and I have to spend it on some lame boat with a bunch of bland idiots. My gaze falls onto Yaemi Koneko and I'm immediately pelted with a wave of anger. She tried to fuck my boyfriend after a couple drinks at Setsuna's the other night, truly humiliating. I'm enticed by the thought of ripping her head off, but Setsuna won't even let me spit on her. "Setsuna, remind me again, why can't I beat that rat to a pulp?" I exclaim, pointing her out with my index finger. Bitterly, she thwacks my arm. "Just forget the bitch. Her dad's terrifying. I've met him, and they're so close. He'd definitely put a hole through our heads if we get on her nerves, you need to chill the fuck out Yuzuno. Besides, it's not like she actually did anything, just made an attempt." Setsuna is not afraid of anyone, I know that for a fact. Why is she lying? I get the feeling she lies a lot. I'm about to question her when my skirt rattles and I hear the familiar buzz of my cellphone. Seizing it from my pocket, I grin when I see his name on the screen. My stomach still flutters with the warm feeling of butterflies every time I see his name. After reading the message in which he tells me he loves me, my smile widens and I reply; love you too, see you soon ♡♡ I simply cannot wait for this trip to be over. Girl #15: Takara Sakiko "The bus is here!" I irksomely roll my eyes and leap up from my seat. As I'm clearing my desk I feel a light tap on my shoulder and let out a shameful squeal, whipping around to lock eyes with Haniko Reizei, my best friend. "You gave me a fright!" I exclaim, cheeks red. She giggles and slings her bag over her shoulder. "You watch too many horrors, Takara." We both share a light chuckle and make a beeline toward the door. All is bliss until Toka Arishima twirls around and slams her shoulder into my arm as she passes me. Fucking bitch. Haniko groans vexingly, pausing to give Toka a piece of her mind. "Save your breath," I recite confidently, "she'll be too drugged up to understand anything you're saying." Haniko and I exchange a glare then burst out laughing, and I capture a satisfactory glimpse of Toka staring daggers. "Fucking lunatic," I mutter before turning on my heel and lumbering out the door. Misora Narumi and Azumi Hatake approach us, asking Haniko and I to sit with them. We happily agree and mount the bus, - okay i can't be bothered writing all the pre-program stuff, just want to get straight into it so i'm skipping all of that - The sky was painted an ominous black, stars strung through majestically. There was an overhang of fear and misery above the girls, their loved ones on their minds at this frightful moment. The strange man began to speak again. "Now that I have explained the rules and forbidden zones, The Program shall begin." His daunting voice made the girls whimper. Four soldiers exited the classroom and shortly returned after with a large rack, bestrewn with large blue packs. "Remember, in these bags you will find a map, water, bread and a weapon. You will all be leaving one by one, in the order of your class roll. There will be a three minute interval in between each departure. Now.. let's see.. Girl #1, Toka Arishima!" Toka Arishima's eyes widened and she let out a nervous laugh, slowly emerging from the others and closing in on the exit. Unlike many, Toka had not shed a tear yet. She was a survivor and had the willpower and self-reliance to have a shot at this. She knew it, too, and would never doubt the faith she had in herself. One of the muscly soldiers forcefully pulled a bag from the rack and tossed it to Toka's chest. She stumbled a little whilst catching the heavy pack in her arms. "Get going." He spat. Toka was taken very aback. Only moments ago she came to terms with what was to come, and now she's been thrown into the battlefield first. A million thoughts spin in her head and she looks back to her classmates. Her eyes met Uzume Onna's. In other words, Toka's partner in crime. The two of them were always causing ruckus. How long until she gets out of here? Toka pondered. She knew that Yuzuno's name was always called right before Uzume's on the roll, which unsettled Toka to some degree. She snapped out of her daze after feeling her forearm being tugged. The same soldier that gave her the bag lugged her out into an ill-lit corridor, and began escorting her to a wide, enticing exit. The darkness enclosed opening made her gulp, and her heart surged fiercely. This was all happening so fast. Suddenly her feet had met the edge and the grip on her arm vanished. Staring into the darkness, she heard the footfall of the soldier returning to the classroom where her opponents resided. Opponents. The word echoed throughout her head and she power-walked to the right side of the building. She had plenty of time before the building became a permanent forbidden zone. Without a second thought, she speedily unzipped the weighty pack and peered into it. A gun lied before her eyes (Beretta 92FS 9mm) and she tentatively grabbed a hold of it, curiously examining it. A small, single page of instructions was also provided, which simply stated how to load and shoot the thing. Easily, she loaded the firearm and arose. Although she was upset, she felt powerful with this gun in her hand. Dangerous. Unstoppable. Her ears adjusted, and she heard footsteps exiting the building. Totomi Emoto. First Blood Totomi Emoto (Girl #2) sauntered from the school and into the clearing. She held the map of the Island to her eyes and inspected it. There's some houses to my right, that would be a good starting point, she concluded. In her right hand she held a Glock 29 10mm Auto, her fingers fastened around the handle tightly. She began her journey to those small dots on the map which represent a residential area, anxiously gaping around. A gust of wind sweeped back her lengthy dark hair and she cast a curious glaze to her right. She saw the outline of a figure. Her eyes enlarged with jeopardy as she witnessed the figure raising something in their hand. With only milliseconds to retaliate, Totomi shakily aimed the gun. It was too late. She was blown back, a metallic racket slaughtering the silence. Three holes accessorized her torso, blood pouring from all of them as she lurched forward. Anger amassed inside of her, and she was more aware of the fury than the pain. Phenomenally, Totomi kept her balance. Her head upheaved, and she smiled, meeting the eyes of her killer. Toka Arishima lowered the smoking gun with grim excellence. She deeply exhaled, disturbed with Totomi staring at her. "You heard what they said, Totomi. Only one of us goes home. I'm so sorry." Totomi cackled, blood dripping from her mouth. "It... won't be you.. going home." She grinned again, and elevated the glock with a trembling grip. The air once again rang out, raucous gunfire the obvious source. Totomi fell to the ground, her forehead pulverized. She was deceased. A dim mist fell from the barrell of Toka's beretta again, and she spoke to the silence. "Yes, Totomi. It will be me going home." "Oh my god!" Someone shrieked. Toka whipped around to her left. Misuzu Inao (Girl #3) stood motionless at the exit of the school. Her fearful, agape eyes stretched further when she connected the dots. Totomi's corpse. Toka standing over her body. A gun in Toka's hand. She let out a piercing scream and sprinted into the woods ahead without reasoning. But there was nothing to reason, Toka had murdered Totomi Emoto in cold blood. Toka salvaged Totomi's firearm and water, she did not care for the food. She made her way toward the residential area, Yuzuno Ishiyo (Girl #4) exiting the building as she disappeared out of sight. ~ Miku Kohaku (Girl #10) smirked with delight at the cries of her deficient peers. How foolish they were to her. Izanami Kato (Girl #9) had just made her departure from the school, meaning Miku was to leave next. Miku sat in between Shiina Yuri (Girl #26) and Sora Shizuko (Girl #16). She let out a quiet whisper, only audible to Shiina and Sora. "There's no way we can trust Setsuna." As the name left her lips, she peered to the corner of the classroom. Setsuna Konata (Girl #12) leant against a desk, her arms folded executively. Her coaxing eyes were fixed on the rack of bags near the door. Sora sighed. "No one's going to kill anyone." Miku held back laughter and turned to Sora. "What do you mean? People are selfish, Sora. They'll do whatever it takes to continue living their tasteless lives. Even if it means killing others." Sora looked back to her and didn't say a word. "Miku's right. Some of these girls are going to go ballistic. I mean, no one wants to die. I don't." Shiina murmured. The strange man looked over his shoulder toward the girls. This frightened them and they looked away from each other aimlessly, frowns on their faces. He narrowed his eyes and read out the next name on his list. "Girl 10, Miku Kohaku!" Miku stood and shot Setsuna a look of pure animosity. Setsuna returned an acidic smirk, her spellbinding eyes piercing Miku's. The unspoken rivalry between these two was undoubted, and soon one would deem ultimate supremacy. With elegance, Miku approached the door and gave the soldier a heart-stopping smile. He squinted his eyes and handed her a day pack, which she softly slung over her shoulder. Shiina and Sora gave Miku unwanted glares as she was escorted into the corridor. I'm almost positive Setsuna's name is right after mine on the roll. This could be interesting.. ''Miku dwelled as she stepped into the unwelcoming outdoors. She began to wander forth, unzipping the day pack. A sparkle emanated from the pack as she opened it, and a large blade was revealed. Before picking up the sword, her nostrils writhed with disgust. She could smell a metallic, rusty odor. Slowly, she craned her neck to the right and saw it. Totomi Emoto. Dead. She laid distorted and flaccid in a pool of her own blood. A large chunk of her head had been blasted off, and her chest was drilled with holes. Miku shivered and let out an exhale of dread. The sight was a shock to Miku, but she felt no mercy. Appropriately, Miku drew the colada sword. It glinted marvelously, and she admired its solidity. Although it wasn't a gun, she felt confident wielding it. She twirled back to the school and halted patiently. ''Okay, I'll have the upperhand if I attack her right now. She won't even know what's coming, that ditsy rodent. Thinks the world owes her something, ha. Her lunacy is incredibly bewildering, Miku connived as she peered down into the shadowy corridor. She saw a silhouette approaching, and she stood back, brandishing the sword. It was now or never. The figure emerged and she attacked on sight. Her eyes widened as she met the crazed stare from Chinami Kojima (Girl #11), but her sword had already slashed the girls waist. Fuck, Miku thought. Chinami stumbled back, putting a hand to the gash below her stomach. She pressed on it mildly, coating her fingers in blood and foul warmth. Slipping her free hand into the day pack, she quickly dug around and displayed a large club and chain to Miku. A spiked ball protruded from the chain, this was undoubtedly Chinami's weapon. Seconds later, Chinami lunged forth. The jagged sphere from the chain embedded itself into Miku's hip, and she let out a wrathful scream. Chinami tugged back on the club, causing the spiked ball to loosen from Miku's flesh, and she swung her leg into the air, clocking Miku in the jaw. Miku fell back and Chinami ran for her, eyes flashing with madness. Chinami stood over Miku and raised her leg again, her lips surely revealing a poisonous grin. But that smile was short-lived. Miku threw her arm up, latching onto Chinami's hair. She jerked on it recklessly, making Chinami's scalp sting heavily. Chinami screeched, unable to condone the pain. Miku pulled harder and cracked into a smile, raising the sword with her other hand. She swung it hard, and heard a sickening crack as it pierced Chinami's skull. Blood spat from Chinami's head and she fell to Miku's side lifelessly. Miku groaned furiously, gripping at her wounded hip. She was breathless, and thought for a second there that she was a goner. There were now two dead bodies on the ground, a bloody scene. She arose, flicking her sword. Blood splattered the concrete, and she smirked. Tastelessly, she looked over to Chinami's dead body, sighing with disgust. That fool. '' Another sigh followed, but it did not belong to Miku. She spun around, gasping at the sight of Setsuna Konata, twinkling with delight. In her hand she gripped a jet black machete. "You've made quite the mess, Miku." Her smile fell and she narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my way, trash." She hissed impolitely. Miku grinned. "Do you think I'm scared of you, sweet Setsuna?" Setsuna looked her up and down. She giggled. "Think? Oh, Miku. You're silly. I ''know you're terrified of me. I can see it in your eyes, the evident fear. Besides, your resentment toward me this past week has been a bit bold, don't you think? So much acrimony. You could just grow up and speak to me about this profound ill will, hm? "You're so fucking deluded. I know all about you and Akatsuka. We all know, stupid bitch. The only reason Sora and Shiina still sit with you is because they're petrified. Yuzuno must genuinely like you. I guess that makes one of us." Setsuna beamed. "Yuzuno's intelligent, she understands me. I've never cared about you, nor your lame opinion about me. Sora and Shiina are imbeciles. So please," she said softly, lumbering forward. "Step aside maggot." "No," Miku spat, eyes wide. Her glare illustrated fury, an amassing of it. There was a brief moment of silence before Setsuna spoke. "Very well." She drew the machete gracefully, and much to Miku's shock, sent it flying. The blade lodged itself into Miku's right arm. Miku let out a burning cry, her sword dropping to the floor. Setsuna grinned, inching toward the weaponless foe before her. "I'd suggest you run away. Weakling." Category:Blog posts